Quantum Agent
by Keiren Savage
Summary: Hello, My name is Narrator I read and transverse the fabric of reality I am here to welcome you to a new universe, a new planet and a new city welcome to universe C-137, Planet Erath and the city of Zootopia This universe is slightly different from the one you're used too and all start's with a fox and a bunny You're in for a Wilde ride
1. World Setting

Hello, My name is Narrator  
I read and transverse the fabric of reality  
I am here to welcome you to a new universe, a new planet and a new city  
welcome to universe C-137, Planet Erath and the city of Zootopia  
This universe is slightly different from the one your used too  
and all start's with a fox and a bunny

Nick and Judy are Agents for the MBI or Mammal bureau of Intelligence  
and work cases across the continent of Zuzuatoa working mostly in the city of Zootopia and surrounding districts  
Judy and Nick sometimes work with Agent Whitefang, a white artic Wolf who is very excitable  
Nick and Judy's current status is inseparable best friend's with room for possibly more  
Nick and Judy are currently the only fox and rabbit working for the MBI within the Zuzuatoa area  
Zuzuatoa currently has five major cities...  
Zootopia (all Mamales)  
Pridro (mostly Pride mammals)  
Hilmond (Mostly Digging and underground Mammals)  
Stockworth (mostly grazing Mammals)  
and a few other smaller towns and cities  
apart from Zuzuatoa there are another seven continents...  
Slocuamon  
Zugios  
Cleobaseron  
Druadasira  
Feadoyox  
Icaemune  
Caicrikrora

Nick and Judy's Favorite Bar/nightclub is called The Codename an MBI only Bar

If you want to use this world or any of the Names in your own fan-fiction send me a Note or PM

copyright 1968 ~ Keiren Savage


	2. Quantum Agent - The Mysterious death

Welcome to a new age of writing  
welcome to Quantum Agent...

Loading...  
Loading...  
Loading...  
Loading...

 **Zootopia - Mountain District - Heart of the mountain - Zuzuatoa Mammalian Bureau of Intelligence (MBI) headquarters**

A cheer wrang through the offices as the MBI agents read the News. Judy jumped up and hi-fived Nick, screaming "we finally caught him, Shere Khan has been

captured"

when Agent Whitefang walked into their office, MBI head Ryka on his paw, Nick, and Judy instantly straightened up, Ryka looked proudly at Nick and Judy Before Saying"well-done agents, your investigation was mission critical to Bagging the cannibalistic brute"

Judy bowed her head before replying "Thank you Ryka, and your welcome" Nick nodded in agreement. Ryka Laughed and replied "You both did amazingly, I have decided togive you the day off as long as your back here at five am tomorrow,"

Nick asked confused "why so early?" Ryka leaned forward before whispering "You will find out tomorrow" Ryka looked around before continuing "go relax, you've had a tough week, Shere Khans been apprehended"

Judy looked at Nick and then back at Ryka before responding "Yeah sure, okay" Agent Whitefang smiled at the two of them before Ryka looked up at agent Whitefang and asked "could you please take me back to my office now"

The white wolf nodded and turned and walked out the office door. Judy sat back down in her chair whilst Nick leaned against the filing cabinet. Nick turned to Judy and smirked slyly "Want to go and grab a drink to celebrate?"

"hmmm," Judy thought before continuing "why not?" Nick smirked and asked "Where do you want to go" Judy Laughed "Why do you even ask, The Codename of course" Nick genuinely smiled "Just making sure" he replied before continuing "that your cute self, gets where she wants to go"

Judy spun around in her chair and punched Nicks thigh whispering "Jerk" Nick winced before replying "you know you love me" Judy blushed as she remembered the erotic dream Nick had stared in the other night before shaking her head and replying "Do I know that, Yes, yes I do"

Judy shut down her computer before turning to Nick and yawning "shall we get going then" Nick replied, "Sure your car or my bike?"

Judy looked down at her neatly pressed suit and fiddled with her emerald green tie remembering the time that they decided to wear a tie the shade of the others eye color, Judy glanced up at Nicks royal purple tie before replying "let's take your bike, I love the feeling of the air rushing through my fur"

Nick smirked and replied "Awesome, you're in for a Wilde Ride" as he emphasized the e in Wilde. Judy groaned and rolled her eyes as she walked out of there office.

Judy fit the helmet over her sensitive ears as she got on Nicks motorbike and wrapped her arms around Nicks waste, Judy felt heat spreading along her cheeks and thighs but ignored it.

Nick asked "you ready Carrots" Judy nodded, Nick kicked the bike and launched out of there reserved parking space and into the tunnel that lead to the secret entrance/exit into the mountain District.

the mountain district is a hidden and secret district built into the mountains, that houses the Headquarters of The MBI and a huge secret Bunker large enough for the entire population of Zootopia.

Nick pressed a small button on his bike handle and the wall at the end of the tunnel opened to reveal a road just outside the rainforest District and roared out of the tunnel and onto the road.

Judy looked behind her as a piece of rock slid over the tunnel's opening making it look like it had never been there, and sighed she loved the pure engineering work that would have been needed for the opening of the tunnel work so seamlessly.

Judy turned forward and raised her hands as Nick picked up speed. as the speedometer hit two hundred Judy screamed "who knew speed could feel so accelerating"  
Nick laughed as he turned a corner

Nick drove for another fifteen minutes, before pulling up in front of a graying old building built into the mountain, a neon sign above the door spelling THE CODENAME, with two tigers guarding the door.

Judy hopped off the bike and walked towards the door Just as Judy reached the door Judy said "Hey Blitz and Blaze" Blaze Replied "Hey Agent Hopps and Agent Wilde" as Blitz opened the door for the Doe and Tod.

Judy walked in and headed straight for the bar, toward a black deep green eyed Bunny doe. Judy tackled the Doe and laughed "Jeannie, How are sis" Jeannie laughed "not bad now your here"

before turning to Nick who had followed Judy in and saying "ahhh I see its the fox who captured My sister's heart, You really should date each other" with an innocent but knowing smirk

"!What!" Judy chocked out in surprise, Nick laughed Nervously and glanced at Judy, suddenly a screech sounded out And Nick and Judy turned to see an overly excited snow-white Vixen staring a Nick and Judy with pure joy and excitement and a striped Buck looking surprised standing next to the vixen in front of the door. the Vixen Bounded toward the surprised doe and Tod with the striped Buck following closely behind

the vixen stopped in front of Nick and Judy Before asking excitedly "do you guys work for the Zuzuatoa Branch Of the MBI" Nick nodded before extending his hand to shake and replying "Yep I'm agent Wilde and this is my partner Agent Hopps" Judy waved. the vixen grasped Nick's hand and shook it before replying "I'm agent Glacia and this is my partner Agent Savage, Where transfers from the Icaemune Branch of the MBI"

Judy Laughed, "we were told we were the only fox and rabbit working for the MBI" Agent Glacia replied "we were as well" Judy looked at Jeannie before looking at Agents Glacia and asked "do you guys want to join us" Agent Glacia looked at her partner before replying "sure why not"

 **Two hours later**  
 **Zootopia - Rainforest District - The Canopy - The Codename MBI Bar and Nightclub**

"so your togeather" Nick asked Jack and Skye with great interest, Jack replied Yeah Been keeping it on the down-low since we got together, you know the boss doesn't like it" Judy frowned before replying "Ryka is great friends whit an inter couple"

Skye Laughed "we meant our old boss, its one of the reason we transferred here, you know Zootopia seems slightly more accepting of things" suddenly Sky brightened and continued "that reminds me before we had gotten together, I told Jack I could smell something sweet and asked him what cologne he was wearing, and he stared at me confused for a moment before he suddenly panicked and poured coffee on himself, turns out what I could smell where the pheromones of a horny bunny"

Nick and Judy burst out laughing, while Jack whined "you promised you wouldn't tell anyone, I'm the alpha Rabbit" Judy laughed "actually there is no such thing as the alpha, its just one of those old-world myths, especially when it comes to rabbits, the doe's have to do all the heavy lifting" Judy finished with a wink, Nick, Judy and Skye burst out laughing.

Suddenly Nick stopped laughing and said thoughtfully "I was visiting Judy one time when as soon as Judy saw me she smashed a bottle of her expensive perfume over her head and stared at me guiltily" Judy blushed and jack sniggered before conveying a silent message to Skye.

Judy Laughed nervously before downing her drink and turning to Nick, _Fuck It_ Judy thought before bringing Nicks muzzle to hers in a chaste, passionate kiss, Judy felt relieved As Nick relaxed into the kiss after the shock wore off.

Suddenly a scream echoed around the bar area of The Codename, that scream was "FINALLY, MY SHIP HAS SET SAIL" everybody turned to see Jeannie standing on the bar grinning like a maniac starting at a Startled Nick and Judy

Nick turned back to Skye and Jack to see Skye With her hands over her mouth and her eyes full of happiness and Jack rolling his eyes. Skye quickly and quietly said "I am happy for you guys" Judy replied "Thanks, Skye"

Judy frowned and continued what time is your meeting with Ryka tomorrow, you said it was really early, how early" Skye frowned for a minute before saying "Five am, why" Judy felt confusion cloud her mind for a minute before surprise washed the confusion away, Judy replied "because that's when our meeting with Ryka Starts, why are we having a joint meeting?"

Skye looked at Jack before replying "that is rather strange" any way we will talk about that later...

 **Six hours, Eighteen drinks later...**

Jeannie walked over to the table that Nick and Judy had been sitting at and sighed, Nick, Judy, Skye, and Jack were all lightly dozing with there heads on the table, Jeannie Shouted "Echo, I need two blankets please" a black wolf hurried over carrying two large blankets, Jeannie took the blankets and wrapped on around Nick and Judy and the other around Skye and Jack, before getting four tablets of tramadol and four glasses of water before placing them on the table along with a note.

 **A few Hours later...**

Nick opened his eyes blearily and groaned His head hurt he had a massive headache, Nick spotted the tablets and water he gulped the tablet and looked at his watch, and shouted "4:35" in alarm he launched of the chair, his shout waking the other.

Judy asked, "whats wrong?" Nick replied "we have to go its Four thirty-five, Judy, Skye and Jack all shot up and all Hurried to get up, Jack said "shit we'll be late, and I have the worst fucking headache" Judy Moaned "so do I"

Everybody hurried out of the bar and nightclub and into the parking lot, Nick got onto his motorbike with Judy close behind as Jack and Skye got into a small convertible, Jack shouted "we'll follow you"

Nick nodded, before launching out of the parking lot, 15 minutes of driving later and Nick slammed the bracks and Judy felt fear creep up her spine, the opening to the MBI headquarters was torn apart.

All that brilliant engineering destroyed, gone. Nick looked at Jack through his window and then hopped back on the bike and speed through the ruined doorway into the tunnel, they stopped at the carpark.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out from within the building, Jack parked the car before he and Skye hopped out the car Jack started muttering to himself before asking "whats going on?" "I don't know"

Nick replied as he opened a compartment on his bike and pulled out two foxtrot XS series handguns, he tossed one to Skye and pulled out two Viper XSS series handguns and handed one to Judy and on too Jack.

"We have to act fast and swift, but still be careful," Nick said before continuing "follow Me" before racing towards the emergency steps and running up as the others followed him.

Nick herd Ragged breathing, he gently and quietly opened the door and stalked forward raising his gun toward the sound he lowed his gun when he saw where he was pointing he rushed forward and slammed the door to the head of the MBI open to see Ryka Bleeding all over her desk.

"Ryka" Judy cried as she and the others saw the shrew bleeding out, Ryka Looked at the four mammals in front of her and cried "you must get the drive to Honey" as she pointed to a strangely shaped drive next to her.

Thanks for reading

Here you have it, my first Chapter of Quantum Agent (completely scientifically supported due to hours of research)

please comment below

Hope you enjoy, Have a wonderful day

don't forget to comment or review

~Keiren Savage

The meaning of life is forty-two  
and thanks for all the fish


End file.
